This Isn't A Fairytale
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: There's more to life than happiness. There's sadness, betrayal, and fear, along with a multitude of others. There might not be light at the end of the tunnel, so be prepared. This isn't a fairy-tale, and I need to accept it. By now...I already have. *Includes Homestuck, sorry if you were looking for something different.*


This is a dedication to my brother for all the damage I caused him. I hope you guys like this as well.

* * *

A 6 year old me walks up to the computer where my brother is about to cry over something. I stand on my tip-toes and ask her, "Ash, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He smiles down at me with a smile that I'd long to see in the future. "I'm watching Sailor Moon. It's an awesome anime."

I tilt my head and ask a single question that starts it all, **"What's anime, Ash?"**

* * *

A 8 year old me skips merrily over to the kitchen table to eat, and my brother is sitting at the table, focused intently on a paper with scribbles all over it. Being an 8 year old and all, I though they were scribbles, when in actuality, it was a shattered crystal heart with the hands of fate grabbing at it. I put my head in my hands and smiled at him.

"Hey, Ash." She looks up at me with a light smile, for what, I'd only know when I was older. She looked from her paper then to me, and said, "Drawing, why?" My chocolate brown orbs gleamed with curiosity as I asked, "Oh~! Isn't that when the teacher asks you to make a circle?" He sighs with a hint of knowing, along with pain.

"No, sis. Want me to show you how to draw?" I almost literally bounced off the walls with excitement that I should've kept to myself. "Of course! That'd be awesome, right Ash?" He looked directly into my eyes then choked out,

**"Yea,** **awesome..."**

* * *

A 10 year old me casually walks into the computer room and sees my brother typing on something. It's labeled as 'Silver/Gold/Crystal". I walk next to the chair with a White Out Mountain Dew in my hand. I take a small sip, not wanting to distract her, but it instead makes him jump. I look down at him with a slightly bored expression.

"Hm? What, Ash?" He sighs and returns to his typing. I finally realize what he's typing after several moments of silence. "Is that a story?" He nods slowly, confirming my suspicion. " I could do a story for you..." He jerks his head towards me, and frantically shakes his head. "Please don't."

I grin widely. "D'aww! Why not?"

He looks away from me, her eyes holding several emotions. Betrayal and sadness covered the minors in his blue-grey orbs. "Just don't please?" I nod slowly, not being totally sure about not writing stories. In the end, I write a multitude of stories, and after he finds out, he starts distancing himself from me.

I sit on the couch one day and think to myself, **'What have I done...'**

* * *

A 12-year old me sits on the recliner and Ash bursts out laughing. I furrow my eyebrows and get up. He's reading something called a...pesterlog, WTF? He's actually enjoying herself, so I asked him with a hint of hesitation,

"Um...What's that?" He, without thinking, replies, "Homestuck!" And, continues laughing. I read a couple sentences and start giggling too.

_GC: *GC L4NDS ON YOUR WH3LP1NG STOOP 4ND R4PS ON YOUR C4V3 W1TH H3R NOBL3 4ND 3L3G4NT T4LON*_  
_GC: *4ND ONC3 W1TH H3R M1GHTY SNOUT FOR GOOD M34SUR3*_  
_AC: :33 *ac saunters from her dark cave a little bit sl33py from the recent kill*_  
_AC: :33 *ac uses one of her mouths to lick the fresh blood off her paws*_  
_AC: :33 *and the other one to blow you a kiss!*_  
_GC: 8O_  
_GC: *GC W1TH 4 M1GHTY WH1SK OF H3R M1GHTY T41L PLUCKS TH3 K1SS OUT OF TH3 41R M1GHT1LY*_  
_GC: *GC POCK3TS TH3 K1SS 1N H3R 3NCH4NT3D RUCKS4CK FOR L4T3R, TO DO SOM3TH1NG M4G1C4L, L1K3 M4K3 GOBL1N W1SH3S COM3 TRU3*_

I forget my hesitation and travel to the other computer. I get on the site and the first thing it says is,

**_A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is this young man's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name!_**

**_What will the name of this young man be?_**

* * *

Now, all I can think is, "Oh, what have I done to him?" All I did was betray him, all I did was hurt him. And now? He considers me not to be his sister anymore. It's irreversible not even the Lord of Time can reverse this damage. It's all my fault because I was too selfish at this opportunity of learning something new, instead of thinking about my brother's feelings. Now, he treats me like a stranger, and I'm the cause of his suffering.

* * *

All of this is true, and has happened. If you don't like it, well...to hell with you! No offense, but I'm putting my feelings out here for my brother and to tell him I'm sorry. Dedicated to my brother and ExperimentalSubject.


End file.
